


You're Mine Now, Naruto

by Centa0592



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: Naruto knew for a while he was going to be a late bloomer. However, what he didn't know was that not only was he going to finally present right beside Kiba. But he was going to present as an omega. He doesn't have to worry long, however, because his unknown alpha mate has already sensed him out and is on the way to help him through his first heat.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 765





	You're Mine Now, Naruto

There’s a gentle breeze blowing when it happens. Kiba sniffs the air at the same time Naruto starts to feel a tad bit warm. Uncomfortable, Naruto shifts on the grass only to feel a cool wet liquid start to pull between his cheeks. Naruto flushes a deep red as Kiba’s nose twitches harder before landing perfectly square onto Naruto.

“You’re an omega.” Kiba shouts and Naruto rushes to hush the beta.

“Shut up.” Naruto whispers harshly. Luckily for them there’s no one in the training field right now but still. With Shinobi, they’re always listening and this is something Naruto wants no one to find out about right now. Not with him leaking all over the place.

Kiba just stares, frozen. Akamaru barks a few times and this is the only thing to bring Kiba out of his stupor. Naruto bites on his bottom lip as another wave of heat flashes through him, and he’s forced to grip the ground—pulling chunks of grass with his shire force.

“Oh man, not good.” Kiba covers his nose and stands in a haste. “I need to get someone.” He rushes away before Naruto can protest. Akamaru barks and rubs his cold nose under Naruto’s arm pit and it’s oddly comforting, and cooling, in a way. Shaking, Naruto closes his eyes.

_You need to find an alpha, kit._ Kurama states the obvious. Naruto knows this and he hushes his fox spirit as he tries to think about things logically. He’s eighteen years old right now. It’s been a little over a year since the war has ended and peace is everywhere. Naruto is strong; probably the strongest in Konohagakure. So why is he an omega? It makes no sense. Most people present at sixteen. However, Naruto assumed he never presented because of the stress with losing people and the war; but this—he never guessed this.

Shivering, Naruto leans his head back and exposes his neck to the sky. He can feel his back arch as a wave of strong heat encompasses him. The blonde knows he doesn’t fit the mold of a typical omega. For one, Naruto is about 5’11, almost 6 feet. He has a hard body and strong muscles. He’s been slapped on his ass a few times, so maybe that’s something soft; but for the most part—he’s not the carrying pups and hopping on a dick type. Not that there’s anything wrong with that type—not at all.

It’s just not him. At least, he thought. But right now, as the heat hits him like tidal wave after tidal wave, the only thing on his mind is getting a nice hard alpha inside of him—now. He wants it like he’s never craved anything before. It’s so bad he can feel his nipples beginning to harden—poking through his shirt.

Gasping, Naruto’s eyes widen and his mouth opens agape. There’s a sudden onslaught of delicious smells—no, it’s only one smell. It’s like pine and vanilla all mixed together with a hint of cinnamon. It smells so familiar; like home. Like _mate._ Naruto needs it. He reaches up and twists a nipple, feeling a shiver of pleasure coax his body. It leaves him tingling.

The smell gets closer, and closer and Naruto is about to strip and present his ass to whoever belongs to that smell. Only, when the smell stops in front of him Naruto is shook. It’s Kakashi sensei. Or should Naruto call him Hokage now? It doesn’t matter because the man will always be his sensei—his first sensei. How could this man possibly smell so good? Where has he been hiding this scent all these years? Selfish.

Kiba comes into view, behind Kakashi, and he’s still holding onto his nose. There’s concern in his eyes, and Naruto appreciates his friend.

“I can’t believe you got the Hokage.” Naruto tries to spit the words out in a joking manner, but he moans instead when another wave of heat hits him. Kiba shakes his head and runs off; his dog right on his heels.

Surprisingly, what’s more shocking than Naruto finding out he’s an omega, is watching Kakashi become unraveled. This is a side of the man; the blonde has never seen before. Kakashi doesn’t have his normal, usual, cool demeanor. Instead, his cheeks are red and his gloved hand is shaking a bit. The mask is moving as well in a manner that makes it seem like the man is trying to control his breathing.

“W-we need to get you to the heat room in the hospital.” Kakashi’s voice even sounds shaky. Naruto knows the feeling.

_No, let him fuck you. I can tell you want it._ Naruto would tell Kurama to shut the hell up but he can’t even muster up enough energy to do that. The thing is, the damn fox is right for once. Naruto does want Kakashi. He wants him in a way he’s never wanted anything else. It’s a desire that he can’t shake—doesn’t want to shake. Naruto remembers learning this. Only when both parties have presented can one find their mate. 

“I need you.” Naruto pleads. He tilts his head back again and exposes his neck; this time, to Kakashi. Naruto arches up and moans as he brings up a hand to rub at his chest. He bites down hard on his bottom lip and releases the softest whine he can muster in his condition. “Alpha,” he whispers the word like it’s a secret between only the two of them.

“Fuck,” Kakashi swears. Naruto’s never heard the man say the word before but he likes it. “I really need to get you to…” Kakashi trails off, probably because Naruto has now taken off his shirt and is working on taking off his pants.

Kakashi is the responsible type. He’ll use all his strength to carry Naruto the hospital where the teen will have to spend his very first heat all alone with a bunch of toys that won’t satisfy him. Why would Naruto want to do that? Especially when he can have that delicious smell. Have his mate.

So, Naruto recalls every book he’s read of ero-sennin, and he recalls everything he’s learned at the Academy about omegas. He’ll just have to tap into Kakashi’s alpha and get the man to drop his guard. That’s why Naruto takes off his shirt, is haste in removing the rest of his clothes as well. And with one last bit of embarrassment, he gets on all fours and presents himself. The blonde doesn’t know an alpha alive who would resist.

Kakashi, apparently, is no different.

The man slowly stalks up to Naruto, stopping as his crotch is right in the blonde’s face. Kakashi takes a hand and grabs a fistful of locks before pulling harshly. Naruto’s cock twitches in delight. Kakashi grunts before loosening the hold. Naruto's mouth waters and he mouths as the clothed material; staining it with his saliva. 

“When I died, I met with my dad.” Kakashi starts to talk in a strained voice. “One thing he told me was that my mate wasn’t ready to be found yet. I get it now. You hadn’t presented.” Kakashi rubs gentle circles on Naruto’s cheek and the touch drives him crazy with desire. “I’m going to fuck you.” Kakashi whispers harshly and some liquid flows from the head of Naruto’s cock.

“Please.” Naruto’s not even sure if he’s talking out loud or in his head, but Kakashi understands anyways and that’s enough for the teen. 

“I would have love to done this in a bed for the first time but…” Kakashi trails off and eyes Naruto like a starving man—no, more like a hungry beast. Kakashi gets down on his knees so he’s eye level with Naruto. Holding his breath, the teen finally sees the elder’s real face—san mask.

“Gorgeous.” Naruto feels out of breath as he talks. Kakashi tosses his mask to the side and leans in close. The two men pause, briefly, so they can just enjoy the other’s scent. Kakashi breathes in deep, inhaling everything Naruto is giving out. In return, the omega is preening in delight at the possessive pheromones being produced by the alpha.

The blonde has no idea who moves first, but one moment he’s counting the eyelashes on the elder’s face and then the next thing he knows his lips are meeting soft lips. Kissing Kakashi feels like a dam has burst inside of Naruto; it makes his legs quiver.

The copy-nin’s lips are soft, moist, and scream dominance. The elder sticks a tongue into Naruto’s mouth, and the two tongues massage each other as they battle it out. Lips get nibbled, spit trails down their faces, teeth clash, and Naruto feels as if he’s on fire. His face must be hot to touch right now.

Pulling away, Kakashi trails that skilled tongue down Naruto’s neck; stopping to suck right over a pressure point. Naruto comes—hard. He spills all over the ground before his prick fills right back up again; as hard as ever. Still shaking, Kakashi takes the opportunity to smirk against Naruto’s skin. Using only the tip of his tongue to make little circles before wrapping his lips and sucking—flicking his tongue along the way.

It’s maddening, is what it is. The blonde tries to reach a hand around himself but the elder smacks it away. Naruto whines and Kakashi lifts off his neck, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. It really shouldn’t be as hot it is.

“Lay down.” Kakashi commands. Naruto does as he’s told. The blonde can’t help but feel as if he’s on display with the way he’s getting stared at. “I’m not going to tease because I know you’re in pain, but once your heat is over, be prepared.” It’s a promise. A promise of more to come. Naruto smiles in return and spreads his thighs so he’s presenting himself again.

“Talk is cheap.” Naruto knows this is a lame ass comeback but he’s dying here. “Now, please alpha. Get inside me.” Kakashi pulls a face like maybe he’s wounded or something. Then he gets into action.

Kakashi trails kisses up Naruto’s thighs. Gripping both of him hard enough to leave bruises. He stops when he reaches blonde hair and inhales deeply before taking out his tongue to get a taste. There’s some liquid there from when Naruto came already. It’s mixed with his slick, and tastes like everything Naruto.

“Yes,” Naruto pants. Kakashi hums and laps up more slick, and he keeps lapping like he was eating an ice cream cone. Its mind blowing. “More.” Naruto pleads. Kakashi takes pity and enters a single finger inside.

“Fuck,” Kakashi curses again. “You’re so tight, and wet.” The elder curls his finger up and keeps pulling in and out at a rapid pace. Seeing Naruto squirm, he adds a second finger which only leads to making a squishing sound. “It’s like fingering water.” Naruto blushes and wants to cover his face but knows the elder won’t let him.

“I need it.” Naruto urges as his hips start to thrust to meet the movements of the fingers entering him. Kakashi grunts and pulls back in order to strip himself of clothes. Naruto’s jaw drops. The man has a lean, toned, body with an incredibly impressive prick. It makes the blonde drool; especially the more he looks and the fatter it seems to grow.

Kakashi leans over Naruto and kisses him deeply. Naruto moans and then gasps when he feels Kakashi start to enter him. Dipping his nails into his sensei’s back, the blonde wraps his legs around the elder’s waist and lifts up a bit to meet the full girth.

“Sensei,” Naruto gasps. He digs so hard he leaves moon shaped marks all over Kakashi’s back and neither are too bothered to care. The elder stays still for a brief moment before adjusting his hips. He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting all the way in; his balls slapping against Naruto’s cheeks.

The sound echoes outside. Naruto screams in pleasure and it only spurs them on. Pulling away from Naruto’s swollen lips, the copy-nin then uses the tip of his tongue to flick each nipple bud until they are both hard and painful to touch. Naruto hisses, but the sound is drowned out by on the pounding going on in his ass. Kakashi pulls out and flips the teen on hands and knees.

The elder digs into Naruto’s hips and enters the boy again. The throbbing elder’s cock goes in and out, in and out, in a repetitive rhythm. Naruto meets the thrusts, and loud slapping can be heard from all over. The blonde grabs at the ground as his body gets tossed around like a rag down. Both are panting loud and when Kakashi finds the blonde’s prostate, well; the poor teen nearly passes out.

Kakashi aims for that spot with such precision only an expert ANBU could pull it off. It leaves Naruto seeing spots as air leaves his body completely—he can’t even moan anymore. Kakashi is a man on a mission and he’s trailing kisses up Naruto’s spine. The man is thrusting like it’s his life’s mission to make Naruto come. So, that’s exactly what Naruto does. His body clenches, arches, stills, and then shoots out hot white liquid.

“That’s it.” Kakashi encourages. “Doing so well, pup.” Kakashi praises and Naruto fights a blush. He has this man’s dick in his ass, there’s no reason to blush. “Now you have to take my knot, yeah? Gonna come again on my knot? Fill you up like a bitch, and look at how your belly swells from it.” God that shouldn’t sound so hot, but it does.

“Please.” Naruto begs because he can’t do anything else right now. He’s being fucked stupid. Kakashi takes the encouragement tenfold, however, and does two more thrusts until he’s groaning loudly and locking onto Naruto. Hot fluid floods Naruto like the breaking of a dam.

Naruto flops onto his stomach as more pitiful fluid escapes him. The blonde uses his cheeks to milk Kakashi for all he can get as Naruto pats his own stomach and swears he can feel Kakashi inside him. It’s glorious, especially when Kakashi turns them on their sides so he can wrap his arms around Naruto’s waist while peppering the new omega with kisses.

“You did so good.” Kakashi praises. The elder gives a few pumps of his hips and Naruto catches everything he’s given. Being with Kakashi like this leaves the blonde tingling from head to toe, as his fever fades and body is left in utter pleasure and bliss. It’s a feeling he never knew could exist—a type of high he wants for the rest of his life.

“I’m so glad Kiba called you.” Naruto slurs his speech as his eyes droop. Kakashi laughs and Naruto can feel the vibration through his back.

“He didn’t.” Kakashi admits. “As soon as you presented, I could feel you. I was on the way to you when he saw me and figured I looking for you.” Naruto’s eyes open wide as he turns to look at the older man.

“What?” Naruto says in disbelief. “That means we’re really mates, huh?” Naruto is unsure but hopeful.

“Not getting rid of me now.” Kakashi growls. “When we get a bed, we’re doing the mating bite. You’re mine now, Naruto.” Naruto laughs to himself and gets comfortable. Through it all, he has to admit. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
